<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El primer año del resto de nuestra vida by sara_f_black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810220">El primer año del resto de nuestra vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black'>sara_f_black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando inicia un nuevo año, ambos han perdido todo lo que creían que sería su vida. Un nuevo inicio se abre ante ellos. Es hora de abrazar la normalidad y dejar atrás todo lo demás. </p><p>No están solos. Se tienen el uno al otro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El primer año del resto de nuestra vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts">frozenyogurt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi queridísima amiga! Espero que te guste este pequeño fic, escrito sobre nuestra parejita favorita de este fandom. Te amo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Enero</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquel invierno es su primero solos. Las promesas que Yuki creyó encontrar en Machi se desvanecieron con la llegada del frío. El futuro que Kakeru había construido con su novia desapareció cuando su relación se fue a pique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki dejó atrás el caos de su familia. Intenta ser ahora un joven normal, una persona normal, con planes y obstáculos normales. Atrás quedan las maldiciones, los dioses, la oscuridad y la tristeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poco queda en su vida de lo que hubo, pero está Kakeru. Tiene a Kakeru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se tienen el uno al otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pasan las tardes juntos, cuando se puede. Van juntos hasta un café, caminan por la calle con las manos rodeando un vaso caliente, el aliento formando figuras condensadas al salir de su boca. Sonríe cuando ve la alegría irradiar del rostro de Kakeru, todo calidez y energía en medio del frío invierno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es casi natural cuando al llegar juntos a su apartamento, Kakeru se inclina hacia él y le besa los labios. Es lento, tentativo, pero pronto muta a rapidez y entusiasmo cuando Yuki se deja llevar por la sorpresa, la calidez de un nuevo inicio latiéndole en el pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo ha cambiado. Es un nuevo año, una nueva vida. Yuki no está solo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Febrero</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Una de las principales tareas con las que se enfrentó Kakeru aquel invierno fue encontrar un apartamento ahora que ya no seguiría viviendo con su novia. Yuki lo acompaña, porque ambos concuerdan que el cuarto en que se está quedando desde su separación no puede ser un plan a largo plazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En un inicio pensó que se conformaría con cualquier sitio, pero eso fue engañarse a sí mismo. A Kakeru le gustan las cosas bonitas y cómodas. El presupuesto no es ilimitado pero algo se puede permitir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, lo de imaginarse solo en cada uno de esos espacios no se le da muy bien. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Aquí podrías tener un espacio de estudio, e igual te queda el cuarto para descansar y la cocina es cómoda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki se toma muy en serio lo de evaluar espacios para él. Es práctico y tranquilo, tratando de reparar en todos los detalles. Kakeru repara en otras cosas: la manera en que la luz del lugar arranca brillo de los ojos de Yuki. La calma que refleja su rostro cuando mira por la ventana. Su figura esbelta recortada contra la pared de la sala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Es un poco grande tal vez, pero es lo más bonito que hemos visto -continúa Yuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru le sonríe y nota cómo Yuki parece extrañado de su reacción, o su falta de ésta. No puede decepcionarlo. Lo toma efusivamente de las manos y lo hace girar con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Es grande, hermoso y perfecto! ¡Yun-Yun, ven a vivir conmigo aquí! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puede ver la sorpresa en su rostro. La incredulidad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La alegría. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru tiene una buena corazonada sobre esto. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Marzo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando su novio le había recomendado ponerse la ropa más vieja que tenía, Yuki pensó que exageraba. Se puso una camisa vieja, que le había valido las burlas de Kakeru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Eso es lo más viejo y feo que tienes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad era que sí. Su hermano lo había llenado de ropa cuando se fue de casa de Shigure y aunque mucha era demasiado extravagante para él, se había dejado una cantidad suficiente para que casi toda su ropa ahora fuera nueva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esta camiseta tenía ya un año al menos, pero seguía muy buena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al menos hasta que la mancha con un poco de pintura azul en el pecho y hasta la altura de su ombligo al caerle una brocha encima. Las carcajadas de Kakeru resuenan en sus oídos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Te lo dije! Es la segunda vez que te veo cubierto en pintura, Yun-yun. ¡Se va a hacer costumbre! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le toma un momento ubicar cuándo fue la primera, pero claro, en la bodega del consejo de estudiantes. La pintura negra. El recuerdo de su fuerte olor llega con memorias más antiguas y angustiosas de una habitación cerrada en su pasado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parece que le sucedió a alguien más, ahora que su vida es tan brillante, con una iluminada habitación que está pintando de celeste y la risa de Kakeru para hacer todo más liviano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién dejó mal puesta esa brocha sobre la escalera? -le pregunta haciéndose el fuerte para no dejarse llevar por su risa-. ¡No me habría caído encima si no la hubieras dejado ahí! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru se acerca a él, con los ojos brillantes y la risa todavía bailándole en los labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Dices que debería tener pintura yo también? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de que le responda que sí, Kakeru tira de él y pega su pecho al de él, probablemente arruinando su camisa también. Luego lo besa, y Yuki ríe dentro del beso, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y recordando, poco después, que también las tiene manchadas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero qué importa la pintura cuando ambos son felices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Abril</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ni Yuki ni él tienen mucha experiencia con esto de hacerse cargo del apartamento. No son tan ordenados como para repartirse roles o tener días asignados para hacer las cosas. Cada uno lleva su propio ritmo con sus estudios y van afrontando lo que va pasando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por eso no es raro que una noche tengan que ir de urgencia al supermercado porque ya no tienen alguna cosa esencial, y aprovechen para echar en el carrito todo lo que pueda ser de utilidad o que alguno recuerde que se pueda estar terminando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con frecuencia terminan con varias cosas que no necesitan y en alguna ocasión regresan a casa justo sin algo que ya se terminó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki a veces se estresa por eso. Kakeru se ríe y le tira los brazos al cuello. “¡Podemos ir de nuevo mañana, Yun-Yun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su novio suspira resignado y Kakeru lo besa porque, ¿por qué no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Espera, sin embargo, que esta vez lleven todo. Se apoya relajadamente en el carrito mientras Yuki repasa con la mirada todo lo que han echado en él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto que repara en todo lo que ha añadido a su compra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Una caja de mochis? -dice arrugando la nariz ante la cajita de pasteles de arroz que echó en el pasillo anterior-. ¿Para qué quieres esto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru abre mucho los ojos. A quién se le ocurre cuestionar unos mochis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Para comerlos, por supuesto! Son deliciosos, ¿los has probado, no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki no parece lo más mínimo convencido con sus argumentos, como si fuera necesario hacer una tesis para defender comprar un postre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Claro que sí, pero ni siquiera te has terminado los melopan que compramos la semana pasada… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es tan dulce la forma en que se fija en esos detalles. Kakeru podría comerle la cara a besos pero sabe que Yuki no es muy aficionado a esas demostraciones en público. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pero Yuki, con esto podemos hacer más cosas… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su nuevo argumento tampoco es convincente, al parecer, pero al menos le arranca a su novio una sonrisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ni tú ni yo sabemos preparar postres. ¡Se pondrán malos antes de que los comamos todos! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es cierto, pero al menos desiste de sacar la cajita del carrito, lo que Kakeru considera un triunfo, al menos hasta que se fija en otro de sus añadidos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Dos cajas de Pocky? ¡Estoy seguro que en casa hay! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru le dedica su mejor sonrisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Pero no de estos sabores! Por favor, Yun-Yun, te encanta verme comerlos. Lo sé, ¡he visto que te haces el digno pero me miras! Y también te gusta como saben. Vamos, no te hagas rogar… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le pone las manos en los hombros y sonríe cuando nota que está ligeramente sonrojado. En el fondo, su novio tampoco parece haberse permitido demasiadas cosas antes y ahora, en el fondo, disfruta dejarse consentir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al final, se llevan todo, solo para llegar a casa y ver que, esta vez, ninguno recordó el jabón de platos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Mayo</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regresar a casa se ha vuelto su momento favorito del día. Si bien ni Kakeru ni él son tan diestros como lo era Tohru en la cocina, encontrarse en su apartamento para terminar juntos el día es relajante y seguro. Tranquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mayoría de las veces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, en ocasiones, en casa podía esperar lo más inesperado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Yun-Yun! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como a Kakeru, empapado de pies a cabeza, con cara de loco al salir corriendo de la cocina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué pasa allí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes de recibir una explicación en toda regla, es arrastrado a la cocina, que es un desastre a juego con su novio. Hay agua por todas partes, paños y sábanas empapadas. El mueble debajo del fregadero está abierto y las cosas están en la encimera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Juro que yo no hice nada, cuando me di cuenta había mucha agua y no sabía qué hacer! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se agacha junto a Kakeru y mira la tubería que sigue goteando, llena de cinta para goteras. Si es sincero, nunca se había fijado en esos tubos antes pero no parece que las cintas que puso su novio por todo lado tengan sentido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deberían llamar a un plomero. Es lo lógico. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que sale de sus labios cuando abre la boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Todavía está goteando. ¿Ya probaste apretar esta llave? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acompaña sus palabras del movimiento natural de estirar la mano hacia la llave a la que hace referencia. El grito de Kakeru no lo detiene a tiempo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cuanto lo toca, un chorro de agua sale hacia él. De inmediato, está igual de empapado y el agua vuelve a correr por la cocina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru, a su lado, parece a punto de reír por no llorar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lo único bueno de esto es que alcancé a verte con la camisa toda pegada al cuerpo -dice con un lamento que por un momento no tiene claro si es por el agua que vuelve a correr o porque no pueda hacer algo con respecto a quitarle su ropa mojada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki se ruboriza un poco al darse cuenta de que solo está proyectando sus pensamientos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Junio</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A veces, Kakeru tiene la sensación de que vibra de energía por dentro y apenas se puede controlar. En ocasiones es por la emoción, la expectativa y el deseo de que algo ocurra. Como cuando ha planeado una sorpresa para Yuki y apenas puede contenerse para no arruinarla. Como cuando empezaron a salir y estaba esperando el momento de comerse a su novio a besos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero en otras ocasiones, no es tan agradable. Es más como una incomodidad en todo su cuerpo que no lo deja quedarse quieto. Eso es lo que le pasa en este momento, indeciso de qué respuesta espera de parte de Yuki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su novio lo mira como si no entendiera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Claro que puedo acompañarte al cumpleaños de tu padre. ¿Cuál es el problema? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto que Yuki no lo entiende. Prácticamente no tiene relación alguna con sus padres. A veces, Kakeru piensa que sería mejor idea que él hiciera lo mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bueno, pensé que tal vez no querrías cruzarte con Machi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debió decirlo con más convicción, porque es evidente que Yuki no le cree del todo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Te preocupa otra cosa -dice con un deje de duda, como si no quisiera decirle directamente que está mintiendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru se desinfla de inmediato porque después de todo, su novio lo conoce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No sabes lo que es tener una familia desquiciada como la mía, Yun-Yun. ¡No sabes lo terrible que es! Tienes un hermano genial, y primos que te adoran. En casa de mi padre todo sigue siendo un terreno minado aunque ya no esté jugando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki escucha su explosión y le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva que hace que la tensión se drene de su cuerpo poco a poco.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez le dijo que algún día le contaría de su familia. Que los Sohma tenían un pasado difícil de entender y que no le pidiera estar recordándolo. Prefería su presente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Tienes razón, no lo sé. -Luego de decir eso con tanta tranquilidad, tiene el descaro de sonreír-. Iré contigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru no sabe cómo la tensión termina de deslizarse, abandonando sus hombros, y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Julio</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cocinar nunca ha sido la habilidad más fuerte de Yuki. En su defensa puede decir que en  casa de los Sohma siempre hubo quién cocinara, mientras viviendo con Shigure apenas sobrevivían hasta que llegó Tohru y se encargó de la cocina para siempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recuerda con especial cariño sus platos mientras recorre las hojas de la libreta que la chica le regaló cuando dejaron la casa de Shigure. Todas sus recetas, cuidadosamente anotadas con su pulcra y fina letra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy? -pregunta Kakeru de repente sobre su hombro, haciéndolo saltar de la sorpresa y golpeándole la cara con el hombro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suficiente para crear una tragedia. Su novio empieza a llorar y a reprocharle con toda su capacidad actoral desperdiciada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiene que decirle lo que van a comer para distraerlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿De verdad estás haciendo ramen? ¿Uno de verdad, no de paquete? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya de repente no necesita mimos ni ponerse hielo en la cara ni nada. Está de cabeza abriendo las ollas sobre la cocina para inspeccionarlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo mira olfatear el vapor que sale de las ollas con un gesto tan infantil e ilusionado que le resulta adorable. Antes de que lo piense está junto a él, sacando un poquito de caldo en la cuchara para que lo pruebe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru abre mucho los ojos pero sonríe cuando le lleva la cuchara a la boca, como un bebé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es un gesto tan cotidiano e íntimo a la vez que Yuki se siente muy consciente de lo afortunado que es. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yun-Yun, todo es muy romántico, ¿pero le echaste sal a esto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pregunta lo saca de su ensimismamiento mientras corre a buscar el cuaderno para verificar la receta, mientras Kakeru, en la cocina, ríe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Agosto</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sol, playa y nada de trabajo que hacer. Kakeru ama las vacaciones y éstas, las primeras al lado de Yuki, son las mejores de todas. En algunos momentos pensó que no lograría convencerlo. Su novio no tenía costumbre de hacer el resto de cosas comunes para los mortales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero cuando le había dicho que debían pasar unos días en la playa para que sus vacaciones pudieran llamarse vacaciones de verdad, lo vio con sus preciosos ojos claros y sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así que ahora están aquí. Kakeru deja que las olas lo revuelquen, deja que el sol mordisquee su piel y la brisa del mar le alborote el cabello. Yuki, mientras tanto, lo mira desde la playa, sentado bajo una sombra, riendo. O camina por la orilla de la playa, dejando que la espuma del agua le bese los pies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es tan hermoso que el corazón de Kakeru late a toda prisa cada vez que recuerda que es suyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces, recuerda al club de admiradoras de Yuki del colegio. Todas alborotadoras y descerebradas. Creían que era un príncipe. Pero se equivocaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki no es un sueño. Es real. Un hombre de carne y hueso al que puede abrazar todas las noches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Está tan abstraído pensando en ello mientras lo mira alejarse, dejando sus huellas en la arena, que una ola lo hace perder el equilibrio y cae. Pero es feliz aunque el agua salada le escueza en los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La luz del sol empieza a diluirse ya y, de repente, sabe cómo quiere pasar el resto de su tiempo en la playa. Sólo corre, sigue el rastro de las huellas de Yuki, dejando unas más profundas al lado de las suyas mientras lo persigue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando llega hasta él, lo toma de la mano por sorpresa. Yuki lo mira alarmado por la prisa en que llega pero, una vez más, sonríe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru lo besa, todavía con la sal y arena haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Estas son las primeras vacaciones perfectas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Septiembre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hasta donde Yuki recuerda, nunca ha celebrado su cumpleaños como algo especial. ¿Cuándo o quién se lo iba a celebrar? Este año, sin embargo, Kakeru insistió en que debían hacer algo. Una fiesta. Una cena. Mil ideas locas que Yuki ha rechazado una a una. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue muy interesante verlo quedarse sin habla cuando le dijo que lo único especial que quería hacer, era pasar el día con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que no esperaba, al regresar de almorzar juntos, eran un montón de tarjetas en su buzón y una caja indecentemente grande de parte de su hermano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Tú les dijiste que escribieran? -pregunta sorprendido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru ni niega ni confirma, sólo le regala una sonrisa radiante mientras carga con la adornada caja de Ayame hasta su piso. Tiene globos que golpean con el techo. Yuki lleva los sobres en la mano y los pasa, uno tras otro, leyendo los remitentes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haru. Momiji. Tohru. Hatori. Shigure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su familia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Así los llama Kakeru siempre, y aunque sabe que lo son, su relación siempre estuvo teñida más por la sangre, el apellido y la maldición. Ahora puede pensar las cosas un poco diferente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sí, siempre habrá lazos entre ellos. Pero su familia ahora es Kakeru. Se asegura de dejárselo claro a su novio entre besos y caricias cuando cierran la puerta del apartamento y deja la ridícula caja en la mesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es hasta más tarde, cuando Kakeru se queda en la habitación y él va a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina, que se detiene a ver los sobres. Cuando los abre, cada una de las tarjetas de cumpleaños le arranca sonrisas diferentes. La de Haru es cariño puro. La de Momiji, color y calidez. La de Tohru está escrita con su pulcra letra y junto a su firma está añadido con reticencia “y Kyo”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿A que te quieren mucho? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sobresalta ligeramente cuando siente los brazos de Kakeru cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, al tiempo que le apoya la barbilla en el hombro. Pero, casi de inmediato, se recuesta contra su pecho, relajado con su cercanía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mi familia no te parecerá desquiciada, pero es bastante particular -comenta, dejándose abrazar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru ríe contra su oído, lo que le causa una sensación placentera de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Luego, lo siente tirar de él, para dirigir su atención a la ridícula caja de regalo de su hermano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿No te da curiosidad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad no. Le da un poco de miedo cuál pueda ser el contenido.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-A ti sí, evidentemente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Más por complacer a su novio que por convicción abre la caja. Apenas entiende lo que está viendo se sonroja vivamente y puede sentir el momento exacto en que Kakeru entiende también qué es el regalo por la manera en que se estremece antes de empezar a reír. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayame. Sabía que su hermano lo haría pasar vergüenza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Bueno Yun-Yun, aún nos queda toda tu noche de cumpleaños. Seguro que podemos encontrarle un uso a esto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki siente que la cara le arde de solo pensar en meterse dentro de esa </span>
  <em>
    <span>ropa </span>
  </em>
  <span>que su hermano le acaba de regalar. Pero de alguna forma sospecha que su novio va a encontrar varios usos que le puedan dar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Octubre</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>La vida no es color de rosa. Kakeru lo aprendió desde chico en el seno de su propia familia. Con Yuki, sin embargo, a veces parecía que todo podía estar bien y transcurrir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, por supuesto, las cosas no son perfectas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿En serio pusiste palomitas dulces de nuevo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguna queja aparecía. Alguna discusión tonta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Pero Yun-Yun, siempre te quejas y luego igual te las comes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabe que su novio no le dirá nada más, aunque mire con disgusto el cuenco lleno de palomitas, como si lo desaprobara con los labios apretados en una línea. Igual, cuando se sientan en el sofá, toma reticente algunas entre sus manos, aunque luego mire con desagrado sus dedos pegajosos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa noche parece que no está haciendo nada bien. Yuki no lo dice, pero no luce nada emocionado con su elección de película. A veces, Kakeru quisiera que su novio hablara más. Que le dijera cosas como esas y tuvieran más discusiones tontas como las de las palomitas, pero sabe que a veces lo dejará decidir para evitar el conflicto, aunque no esté del todo de acuerdo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Podemos ver otra cosa si quieres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sugiere de todas formas. Sabe que, en muchas ocasiones, le corresponde proponer. Pero Yuki niega con la cabeza. Kakeru se siente de mal humor el resto de la película y cuando termina, se van a acostar sin comentar demasiado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Es hasta que apagan la luz y se sienta allí, junto a él en la oscuridad, que suspira. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas no son perfectas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se gira hacia su novio y le toca la espalda varias veces hasta que Yuki se gira hacia él. Cuando lo mira a los ojos, suspira de nuevo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yun-Yun. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su novio no parece entender a qué se refiere. Lo piensa detenidamente antes de replicar, aunque al final lo único que hace sea asentir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A veces, es un poco frustrante, pero cuando lo mira a los ojos, Kakeru sabe que tampoco es capaz de esconderle nada. Yuki es bastante transparente con él y cuando finalmente habla de lo que le preocupa, deja fluir las palabras de su boca como un río que no se detiene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo que pasa es que no le preocupan cosas cotidianas y simples, como las palomitas o la elección de su película. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La vida no es color de rosa, pero junto a Yuki, está llena de matices, algunos más oscuros que otros. Es variada. Es hermosa.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru puede vivir con eso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Noviembre</b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Algunas noches, Yuki siente que el frío no lo dejará dormir. Le pasaba en casa de Akito, cuando era su compañero prisionero. Sábanas demasiado delgadas, frío demasiado profundo. Es una sensación helada que le recorre toda la espalda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Incluso en casa de Shigure, aunque se sentía relativamente seguro y a salvo, en ocasiones, las noches frías lo afectaban igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora que las noches empiezan a enfriar, le sucede lo mismo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Yun-Yun, ¿estás temblando? ¿No estás llorando, verdad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Siente los brazos de Kakeru, cálidos y firmes cerrarse alrededor de su cintura. El calor de su cuerpo lo envuelve cuando se le pega a la espalda y le respira en la nuca. Sonríe ante la sensación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No, solo tengo frío. ¿Tú no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se arrepiente de la pregunta de inmediato cuando siente los pies de Kakeru cruzarse con los suyos. Pega un respingo que su novio apenas logra contener entre sus brazos. Después, se ríe en su oído. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Tienes los pies helados! -se queja Yuki. No entiende cómo es posible que se sienta tan cálido cuando sus pies son dos pedazos de hielo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru ríe de nuevo y lo obliga a girarse. Pecho contra pecho, siente nuevamente el calor fluir entre los dos y sonríe de nuevo antes de que su novio le atrape los labios en un beso cálido y juguetón. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La noche es suya. Se besan como si fueran dueños de todo el tiempo en el mundo. Las manos de Kakeru son dos brasas que lo recorren por completo, dejando sólo calor a su paso, aún cuando se cuelan bajo su ropa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki hace otro tanto, explorando el cuerpo de su novio que ya conoce de memoria pero del que nunca tiene suficiente. En algún momento los besos dejan sus labios y es la humedad de su boca la que recorre el cuerpo de su novio. Se giran, buscando una mejor posición y se sobresalta nuevamente cuando sus pies lo rozan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru se da cuenta y se ríe de nuevo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Vamos Yun-Yun, seguro que mi novio sabe hacerme entrar en calor, ¿no? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki nunca se ha considerado competitivo, pero no va a dejar pasar un reto como ese. Menos cuando él tiene claro que con Kakeru a su lado no va a volver a temer al frío. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Diciembre </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como muchas cosas en la vida en la Villa Sohma, la Navidad no había sido para él esa época brillante de la que todos hablaban. Era un momento más en que no dejaba ser un juguete en manos de Akito. En casa de Shigure tampoco había mayor festividad porque de todas formas terminaban yendo a la villa de los Sohma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru, sin embargo, consideró inaceptable que para él la Navidad no tuviera nada especial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Yun-Yun? -se inclinó hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal con todo descaro-. No has pasado una Navidad enamorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora debe admitir que probablemente, su novio tenía razón. Encontrarse caminando por las calles de la mano con Kakeru, en un largo camino de árboles cuyas ramas se cruzan sobre sus cabezas formando un hermoso arco de luces navideñas, no tiene comparación con lo que vivió en años anteriores. Sus pies se deslizan con tranquilidad sobre las baldosas de piedra del paseo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Qué te está pareciendo la Navidad hasta ahora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pregunta de su novio viene acompañada de un suave apretón en su mano al tiempo que con el otro brazo señala todo el mágico escenario a su alrededor. Las luces doradas brillantes arrancan brillos en los ojos oscuros de Kakeru de una forma hipnotizante. Hace frío, pero la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas es todo lo que necesita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tiene que pensarse demasiado la respuesta a esa pregunta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Es la mejor de mi vida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru prácticamente salta a su lado de la emoción, detenidos en medio del paseo bajo las luces. Puede sentir a otras parejas que pasan cerca de ellos, pero ninguna les presta atención. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Ay, Yun-Yun! ¿A que soy el mejor novio del mundo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pone los ojos en blanco al escucharlo. No debió decirle nada, se va a poner insoportable… Aunque si es sincero, no le importa realmente mucho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mira la mano de Kakeru entre la suya y le acaricia el dorso de ésta. De alguna forma, el gesto espontáneo y cariñoso corta el revuelo que estaba armando su novio, quien de repente lo mira expectante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Es la primera vez que siento que todo está bien. Que todo va a estar bien. -Tal vez debería pensar mejor sus palabras, pero se deslizan en su boca con facilidad-. Soy feliz, Kakeru. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feliz. Es más de lo que ha aspirado nunca. Sonríe para sí al darse cuenta de que es cierto. Kakeru se acerca a él y le besa los labios de forma ligera, apenas un roce lleno de cariño. Luego, sin alejarse mucho de él, habla de nuevo, respirando casi sobre su boca y con los ojos brillantes refulgiendo cerca de los suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Hasta ahora, Yun-Yun? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tono de su voz es incrédulo y juguetón, aunque ligeramente retador. Yuki se da cuenta de inmediato de que tiene razón. Niega y atrapa la otra mano de su novio, quien parece tan satisfecho de si mismo que va a explotar de un momento a otro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No. Este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida -le asegura sin la menor duda en la voz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakeru sonríe de forma más amplia todavía y avanza un paso, pegando su pecho al de él y estrechando con más fuerza el agarre en sus manos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Menos mal que es apenas el primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki es ahora quien lo besa mientras saborea cada palabra, repitiéndose como un mágico eco en su cabeza. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>